You Didn't Come Back
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-saison 2. La chute de Sherlock était avant tout faite pour protéger John. John ne le savait pas, Sherlock ne pouvait pas savoir…. Une tragédie découlant d'une autre tragédie.


Sommaire : Post-saison 2. La chute de Sherlock était avant tout faite pour protéger John. John ne le savait pas, Sherlock ne pouvait pas savoir…. Une tragédie découlant d'une autre tragédie.

Pairing : John/Sherlock (Johnlock).

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : bon alors j'avoue allègrement que cette idée tragique m'est venue à cause d'un montage vu sur TumblR ^^

Note 2 : AU. Ne prends pas en compte la saison 3.

Note 3 : /!\ attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! /!\

XXXXX

_**You Didn't Come Back.**_

XXXX

Il était 'parti' depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

Sherlock se regarda dans le miroir de sa petite salle de bain miteuse et contempla presque pensif les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur son corps en cette seule année.

Tellement de changements… pour assez peu de résultats au final.

Il quitta son image des yeux pour se remémorer l'une de ses dernières 'prises'.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne à éliminer et le réseau de Moriarty serait bel et bien réduit à néant. Enfin.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une année passée loin de Londres, loin de John, l'éprouverait autant.

Il ressenti une espèce de boule d'anticipation à la pensée de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver John.

John….

Le détective se surprit à sourire à l'évocation de son meilleur ami. Le manque qu'il ressentait était une curieuse sensation, pas vraiment mauvaise mais pas spécialement bonne.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le fit sursauter.

Une énième sonnerie pour un nouveau portable, il ne les comptait plus depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Mycroft qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Je t'avais dit que je te contacterai dès que…

Il reconnut immédiatement le silence de son frère à l'autre bout du fil, celui qui présageait de très gros ennuis.

La boule qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt s'intensifia et se transforma en quelque chose qui était bien loin de l'anticipation heureuse éprouvée tout à l'heure.

Il dit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. La *seule* chose qui lui venait réellement à l'esprit.

-John !?

Un silence lui répondit, oppressant et révélateur, obligeant son cœur à s'emballer.

Et seulement au moment où il pensait ne plus pouvoir respirer, Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour mettre un terme au monde tel qu'il le connaissait.

-Il est mort Sherlock. Il a été retrouvé ce matin à son appartement. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. La note qu'il a laissé disait : 'Tu n'es pas revenu alors je viens à toi'.

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, repoussant les larmes comme il le pouvait.

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était… C'était… Non….

Son cœur battait à une vitesse irrégulière, affolante même, alors que lui-même avait l'impression d'être privé d'oxygène.

-Sherlock ?

Il sorti de sa torpeur au prix d'un effort considérable, seulement pour dire.

-J'arrive dans 2 heures.

Mycroft avait peut-être répondu ou pas, il n'avait pas fait attention.

Il resta planté là pendant quelques secondes, qui s'étaient sûrement transformées en minutes, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir, incapable même de se retirer dans son Mind Palace.

/

La pièce blanche ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froide. La morgue était pourtant l'endroit où il venait chercher le réconfort d'une bonne énigme, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle le trahirait de la sorte.

Ce matin il n'était pas là en tant que Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde, non il était là en tant que Sherlock, ami dévoué et même veuf d'une certaine manière.

Il posa un regard dur sur les quelques personnes présentent.

Mycroft, Lestrade et bien sûr Molly.

Déglutissant péniblement, il réussit à dire d'une voix audible.

-Sortez. Tous. Maintenant !

Sentant leurs regards s'appesantir sur lui, il leur fit comprendre d'un geste agacé qu'il voulait être seul.

Seul, une dernière fois, avec John.

Il attendit le clic de la porte, vérifiant bien qu'il était à présent l'unique personne vivante dans la salle.

Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur le drap blanc qui habillait le corps.

Le _**corps**_….

Pour un génie il avait énormément de mal à intégrer le fait que ce qu'il y avait sous ce drap c'était John. Watson.

John H. Watson.

Oh Seigneur _**John**_ !

Il avança une main qu'il découvrait tremblante et releva le drap.

La vision qui l'assaillit alors n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était préparé. D'ailleurs il ne s'était préparé à rien. Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas pu… Se préparer voulait dire accepter et ça ce n'était pas concevable pour le moment.

Jamais.

Il tressailli légèrement lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau glacée de John.

Il ravala comme il le pu le sanglot qui lui bloquait la gorge.

Tout ça devenait réel, trop réel.

John _**avait**_ froid. John _**était**_ froid.

John _**était**_ mort.

La phrase qu'il refusait de dire à voix haute mais qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser le frappa de plein fouet.

Le sanglot qui suivi cette révélation était déchirant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis deux et trois…. Puis il ne les compta plus, n'y prêtait plus attention parce que ce n'était pas ce qui était important.

Ce qui était important c'était que John Watson s'était tué, d'une balle dans la tête, pour *Lui*.

La culpabilité le prit en otage autant que le deuil qu'il portait à présent.

C'était de sa faute, tout ce gâchis était de _**sa faute**_.

Tendrement il caressa la joue froide de John avant de se pencher et d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvres.

Baiser d'adieux, promesse d'avenir.

Il tourna alors les talons sans un regard de plus sur le corps sans vie de son compagnon.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

/

Il caressa la boite comme si c'était une vieille amie, ce qu'elle était quelque part.

Il la contempla, assis sur le canapé depuis sans doute des heures.

Boite rectangulaire en bois comme il y en avait tant, pourtant celle-ci était spéciale.

Celle-ci contenait *sa* solution, et elle n'était pas à 7%. Elle serait finale celle-là.

Il effleura alors la seringue avec ce qui pouvait se rapprocher à de l'affection, la considérant pensivement, un air serein sur le visage, contrastant avec la panique perçue plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas compris. Pas compris John. Pas compris à quel point il comptait pour cet homme.

Il n'avait pas compris à quel point cet homme comptait pour lui également.

Lui qui s'enorgueillissait de toujours tout savoir s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Et le prix à payer était cet immense vide qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, voulant se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'il partageait avec John. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Leur rencontre.

Leur première course poursuite.

Leur premier fou rire partagé ensemble.

Leur premier dîner chez Angelo.

Et toutes leurs dernières fois aussi.

Dernier resto, dernier fou rire, dernier criminel, dernier sourire…

L'aiguille pénétra sa peau sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, trop concentré sur ses souvenirs.

Seule la larme qui coulait doucement sur sa joue témoigna de son geste et de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Une dernière respiration et c'était fini.

Pour lui le calvaire venait de prendre fin.

Enfin.

La note qu'il avait posée négligemment sur la table basse tomba alors par terre.

****Tu es parti, alors je te rejoins peu importe où tu seras. SH****

/

On ne pouvait décemment pas dire que Mycroft Holmes était homme à s'appesantir sur ses sentiments mais lorsqu'il fit face, entouré d'un minimum de personnes, à la pierre tombale de son frère, l'homme droit et fier du Gouvernement Britannique n'était plus.

Oh bien sûr il s'y était attendu, à l'instant même où il avait prévenu Sherlock du drame il savait que quelque chose du genre arriverait mais il devait au détective la vérité au sujet de John.

Vouloir le garder à l'abri des menaces, des tentations et de lui-même ne lui avait jamais été favorable.

Il avait respecté le souhait de Sherlock, celui de faire face à la dépouille de John tout seul et lui avait donc accordé une marge de manœuvre, un temps défini où le jeune homme s'était isolé.

Mais au moment où il avait réalisé que Sherlock leur avait faussé compagnie il avait compris que ce serait pour faire **ça**.

C'était une nuit à risques, plus que ça c'était la journée entière qui l'était et Mycroft ne se cachait pas la vérité en disant que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de monter, avec une frénésie particulière, les marches qui menaient au **221 B** et de sentir son cœur rater un battement devant la vision de son frère, sans vie.

Regardant tour à tour les deux tombes l'une à côté de l'autre, il pouvait dire à présent que son frère reposait là où il le désirait.

Aux côtés de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami envers et contre tout.

Aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait parfois comme la meilleure partie de lui-même.

Aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Aux côtés de John H. Watson.

S'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil, il regarda une dernière fois les deux noms qui seraient pour toujours gravés ensemble.

Tournant enfin les talons, il constata qu'il était le dernier à quitter les lieux, y étant resté plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il se permit un demi sourire, entendant presque la voix offusquée de Sherlock devant ce déballage sentimental qui était à la limite de la bienséance.

Ravalant son sourire il se promit de boire à la mémoire de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson ce soir.

XXXXX


End file.
